Clefairy (Pocket Monsters)
Summary Clefairy is Red's first Pokémon and Pikachu's cousin in the Pocket Monsters manga. Along with Pikachu, he is Red's main Pokémon, albeit a constant annoyance to him and the rest of the team. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Clefairy, Blockhead Clefairy Origin: Pocket Monsters Manga Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Fairy Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Size Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Forcefields, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Duplication, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Berserk Mode, Non-Physical Interaction, and Attack Reflection Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Fought his own dark side, which has his durability) Speed: Relativistic+ (Can keep up with Fully-Evolved Pokémon). Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Lifted Snorlax, who weighs 460 kilograms) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Took hits from Dragonite, Machamp, and his rival Charizard) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range with normal attacks, tens of kilometers with attacks like Solar Beam. Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: While he is relatively smart due to the fact that he tricks his enemies rather than beating him out of strength, which he usually lacks, he is considered stupid by everyone. Weaknesses: Cowardly, selfish, and unintelligent Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Minimize: Clefairy vanishes in smoke, shrinking itself in the process. * Barrier: Clefairy creates a barrier that can reflect attacks. * Transform: Clefairy shapeshifts into his enemy. * Metronome: Clefairy wags his finger, and can use any Pokémon move. * Tackle: Clefairy bumps into the opponent with the lower part of its body. * Defense Curl: Clefairy curls into a ball and then rolls forward, and raises his defense in the process. * Mega Punch: Clefairy delivers a powerful punch. * Flash: Clefairy holds out its arms and releases a bright light at the foe to lower accuracy. * Double-Slap: Clefairy flails its arms and slaps the opponent everywhere multiple times. * Light Screen: Clefairy holds out its arms and forms a wall of light or a shield-like object in front of them, suppressing attacks. * Rollout: Clefable curls into a ball and rolls towards the opponent. Boosted by Defense Curl. * Teleport: Clefairy holds up its fingers and a swirly background appears. Clefairy glows white, vanishes, and reappears in another spot. * DynamicPunch: Clefairy delivers a powerful punch that confuses the opponent. * Headbutt: Clefairy slams its head at the opponent. * Double Team: Clefairy creates illusionary copies of itself which become real. * Solar Beam: Clefairy holds out a reflective item. The sun's rays get absorbed by the item and bounce off to inflict damage. * Rage: Clefairy's attack power gets increased after becoming angry. * Hypnosis: Clefairy holds out a pendulum and swings it side-to-side. Anyone focusing at the swinging falls asleep. * Pound: Clefairy hits the foe with its arm. * Reflect: Clefairy holds out its arms and forms a wall of light in front of them, suppressing attacks. * Sing: Clefairy sings and has melodic notes come out, which puts the opponent to sleep. * Follow Me: Clefairy wiggles its finger and gets attention from anyone around it. * Rest: Clefairy falls asleep. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Fairies Category:Energy Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Tier 7